FearFeeder
by Neuravinci
Summary: A young girl awakes to eyes staring back at her, and the eyes don't belong to a beloved family pet.


FEAR-FEEDER 2/25/08

I awoke to the hysterically frightening glare of two bright neon-yellow eyes. The entire eye was bright yellow, save the pin-sized pupil. I opened my mouth wide to scream, but a dynamically strong hand clamped itself hard over my mouth. Only a pathetically muffled squeak sounded through the barrier of his hand's flesh. My eyes grew wider and wider. I struggled desperately to crawl my way out of my bed, but his single hand over my mouth pushed my head deep into my pillow, and made escaping him impossible. He was pushing my head so hard into the pillow that its sides were curling up over my face, making breathing difficult. He was crouching at the side of my bed, blocking my view of the room's single window. A shockingly cold wind blew out of it, chilling me under my thick blankets. I continued struggling, but to no avail.

"You will not escape me," his husky voice informed me arrogantly. "Not again. This time I _will_ kill you. There will be no escape!" he hissed.

His voice terrified me, as did his ragingly furious face.

"You were gong to be the death of me, but now, I shall be the death of you." He laughed the most eerily menacing laugh I had ever heard in my life. The cachinnation sent violent chills down my spine. I felt myself losing consciousness, but fought so that I didn't. I would surely die if my mind lost its hold on consciousness. His hand remained over my mouth as he climbed onto my bed, sitting beside me atop the blanket. I began shaking forcefully, fear terrorizing me beyond the boundaries of sanity. He snickered again, apparently finding my panic amusing. His grip tightened as my fear escalated. I looked around my room, trying to find a way to evade the blackest of deaths.

"You will not escape me," he claimed again, throwing his face directly in front of mine.

"You fear me, therefore, you will die. There is nothing you can do. The more you struggle, the more you will suffer." I looked deep into his eyes, debating what to do. I escaped him once by mere chance. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to escape him again. I resigned to my fate. My body began relaxing, and my fear began dissipating. As my body continued to shut down, his body began to evanesce, becoming pale and withered-looking. A pained and angry look came into his face.

"He's going to kill me now!" I thought to myself. "It was going to be the most brutal of all deaths. He would torture me in the cruelest ways before he killed me." The panic began rising in me again, fear coursing its way through my veins. His hand remained on my face. I found it increasingly more difficult to breathe. My fear began escalating. His body began regaining its physical appearance once more. The evanescence faded, and my fear grew. His lips turned up into a menacing grimace. And my fear continued to grow. His grip grew stronger and stronger. I heard something crack and searing pain shocked through my face. He had crushed my jaw in a burst if unnatural strength. The tears raged from my eyes, the torment sending me into near unconsciousness. I fought to keep my mind awake. I felt my energy draining from me, and I grew intensely weak. I finally gave up. He was to kill me; I was to die. That was my fate. I surrendered and the fear dissipated. He looked at me strangely, whispering violently under his breath. I couldn't make out the words, but I really didn't care. My body and mind continued numbing down. I saw him begin to fade away, his hand over my face losing its strength. Then I realized it. he fed on fear. He was a vampire feeding not on the traditional blood, but rather, on the fear of his victims. As long as I remained calm, he couldn't kill me. I willed myself into a numbed state. My mind began shutting down, my body succumbing into an almost perfectly relaxed state. He continued to fade, his body becoming transparently pale. Suddenly, I felt his hand lift off my face. I looked up into his face, and saw a strange look capture his expression. Then I realized that his hand had gone through my face; his hand had lost its physical dimensions. I looked at him, willing myself to calm down further. I felt myself grower calmer, and I saw him becoming more transparent. He kept on fading and fading, becoming more ephemeral with each passing moment. Soon, I could barely make him out; only his yellow eyes allowed me discern him in the dark. Finally, he disappeared altogether. His eyes no longer glare at me. He had disappeared…and I was still alive. I had survived. I had escaped him. I wasn't going to die. After several minutes, my mind began succumbing to mock death.

"I am alive," I thought when I had reached the threshold of sleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard a dark chuckle near my ear.

"I told you you wouldn't escape me," a hideous voice claimed.

"I am going to die,' I thought.

Fear shot through my soul as two knives pierced my neck and my blood rained out of the gaping gashes branding my body. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a pair of neon-yellow eyes. And I then entered a tortured death…


End file.
